


Fever Induced

by DigiAndromeda



Series: SuzaNunna Drabbles [2]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Movie: Code Geass: Lelouch of the Re;surrection, Romantic Fluff, Spoilers for Code Geass: Lelouch of the Re;surrection, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 09:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiAndromeda/pseuds/DigiAndromeda
Summary: Suzaku is bedridden with a dangerously high fever and Nunnally remains by his side.(Post Re;surrection)
Relationships: Nunnally vi Britannia/Kururugi Suzaku
Series: SuzaNunna Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956742
Kudos: 24





	Fever Induced

**Author's Note:**

> (Firstly i want to apologize if the previous drabble was too weird. i may have gotten Suzaku's and Nunnally's ages wrong ^^; but thank you for reading this drabble!)
> 
> Normally for these drabbles i try to stay as close to canon as possible and i also try to stay away from ship tease since i want as many people to enjoy then as possible.
> 
> but for this one i decided to be self indulgent ^^; This was inspired by the questions "Would Suzaku get another love interest?" "Would it be a new character or an existing one?" "Would it be Kallen, Nunnally, or someone else?" "Who makes the most sense?"  
> my answer? Nunnally. i'll put my reasoning in the end notes. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Also this had not been proofread!

Suzaku was sleeping. He was out like a light and gone to the world. His face was scrunched up in discomfort and red as a tomato. He was also burning to the touch.

“He’s sick.” Nunnally concluded as she removed the thermometer from his forehead and read it. She winced at how high it was.

“Considering he hasn’t woken despite how much noise we’re making, I’m not surprised.” Kallen said as she crossed her arms and leaned over the former Knight of Zero.

“Will you be able to handle his workload today?” Nunnally asked the Black Knight.

“Hm…” Kallen’s face fell and paled a little as she thought about everything that Suzaku did throughout the day. The life of Zero was not an easy one. “I think… I should be able to handle it?” She questioned more then stated. “At least all the non important things. Anything super important will have to wait until he’s better…”

“That’s Fair enough.” Nunnally gave a small sympathetic laugh. “Just say I sent him on a sudden mission. As for myself I’ll have Sister Cornelia cover for me today. Will you deliver that message to her for me?”

“Shouldn’t you tell her yourself?” Kallen raised a brow at Nunnally.

“Hm… probably but,” Nunnally ran her hand over Suzaku’s forehead and smoothed out his furrowed brow, “I don’t think I should leave his side.” Suzaku’s face relaxed under her hand and she gave a small smile.

“Hm…” Kallen hummed in agreement. “With a fever that high he’ll probably be really out of it and incoherent.”

“Fevers sometimes bring nightmares and delirium, as well.” Nunnally added on.

“Is that what you’re worried about?” The Black Knight asked, a little bit concerned.

“Somewhat.” The young Empress agreed. “I used to get very bad fevers and nightmares when I was little.”

“I see but I don’t think Suzaku is as weak as you expect.”

“True but… he’s also not as strong as you think he is. He’s still healing after all.”

“Aren’t we all…” Kallen sighed in understanding. “I’ll head out now. Let me know if you need anything.”

“I will, thank you.” Nunnally smiled and waved goodbye as Kallen left.

* * *

“Suzaku,” Nunnally spoke softly, “wake up. You need to eat something.” She gave his shoulder a small but gentle shake.

“Hmm…?” a small groan escaped him as he slowly blinked his eyes open. He rubbed at them and turned towards her but his eyes where glazed over and unfocused. His expression was one of confusion.

“Food.” Nunnally laughed as she held up a small tray with a bowl and teacup.

“Ah.” He mumbled in understanding and struggled to sit up. Nunnally set the tray on the bedside table and reached over to help him sit up, her slender arms surprisingly strong enough to hold his upper body up while he haphazardly moved his pillow to lean on.

Once he was settled in a sitting position Nunnally placed the tray on his lap.

“It’s Okayu and ginger tea.” She explained as Suzaku stared blankly at the food on his lap.

“Oka…yu?” He asked, confused again.

“Yes, Sayoko-San made it for you. She said you should be able to keep it down.” Nunnally explained as Suzaku slowly lifted his spoon and scooped up a small heaping of the rice porridge.

Hesitantly, he placed the spoon in his mouth, no doubt remembering his inability to keep last night’s dinner down.

His eyes widened in surprise as he chewed and swallowed.

“She… used chicken broth?” He asked as the familiar taste of his home country greeted him.

“Yes, since it’s both good for you and tasty!” She smiled at him as he continued to slowly eat his food.

Suzaku was able to eat about half of it before he set the spoon down and shook his head, indicating that he was finished. Nunnally moved the tray back to the side table and covered the bowl with a lid before handing Suzaku the teacup.

“You should at least sip on it a little.” She suggested.

Suzaku gave the small blue flower printed Britannian teacup a dubious look before sipping it and holding back a chocking sound.

Nunnally bit her lip to hold back her laughter as Suzaku’s face contorted in disgust.

“My tongue is tingling.” He said as he stuck out his tongue.

Nunnally covered her mouth as she realized Suzaku forgot that the tea was ginger. It was also homemade from pure ginger root so, while it did wonders for the stomach, it was incredibly, incredibly strong.

Suzaku shot Nunnally a little glare as he continued to, carefully, sip at his tea. Her struggle to hold back her laughter now discovered, she allowed herself to chuckle a little.

After a few minutes Suzaku handed her the almost empty teacup and haphazardly flattened out his pillow so he could lie back down. He all but collapsed onto his side with a poofy plop and Nunnally ran her fingers through his hair. Within minutes he was asleep again, a content expression settling onto his features.

* * *

Nunnally had been reading one of her new books when Suzaku began to mumble and shift about. She looked up and saw his face twisting into something fearful and desperate as he gripped his bed sheets tightly.

“Suzaku?” She called out and gently placed her hand on his arm. “Oh no!” She gasped at how hot his skin was. Any hotter and it could burn her at a touch.

She fumbled with her book before just letting it fall to the ground while she reached over for the forehead thermometer. Turning it on she somehow managed to run it across his forehead and paled when she saw how high his fever had risen. She tossed the thermometer back onto the table and grabbed her cell phone.

“Oh no no no!” She groaned when she saw the time and realized she had forgotten to wake Suzaku up for his medicine. She was an hour late and that was all it took for his fever to skyrocket.

Suzaku’s mumbling turned into painful groans and little cries.

“Suzaku!” Nunnally shook his shoulder. “Suzaku wake up. Please wake up!”

Suzaku’s eyes cracked open and darted around in panic.

“It’s alright!” Nunnally soothed and cupped his face, turning it to look at her.

His eyes landed on her in a glazed panic.

“Nunna…lly?” He rasped out, in foggy confusion. He feebly reached for her and she took his hand in hers.

“Yes, it’s me. I’m here.” She said as his trembling hand cupped her face.

“You… okay?” He mumbled out, his voice shaky and tired.

“Yes, I’m fine.” She said softly. “But you need to take your medicine.”

“Med… i… cine?” He asked as his confusion grew. He once again looked around the room but he only looked more and more lost.

Nunnally reached over to the side table and grabbed the box of cold and flu medicine with her left hand. Her right hand never let go of Suzaku’s still trembling hand.

“Yes,” she replied gently as she managed to one-handedly pop out a pill. She carefully held the pill in the palm of her hand with three fingers while she grabbed a water bottle with her thumb and forefinger. “You have a high fever so you need to take your medicine.” She explained slowly.

“Ah…” Some of the confusion in Suzaku’s glazed over eyes lifted but she wasn’t sure how aware or awake he really was.

She placed the bottle between her knees, freeing her hand so she could twist off its cap.

“Here,” she placed the cap on her leg and then lifted the bottle towards Suzaku. “Drink some water.”

Suzaku moved his hand from her cheek and tried to prop himself up but couldn’t.

Nunnally switched the pill and bottle to her right hand and used her free left hand to hold Suzaku’s head up. She placed the water bottle against his lips and carefully poured some in.

“Ready for the pill?” She asked after he swallowed some water.

“Hm.” He hummed his confirmation and opened his mouth.

Nunnally slipped the pill in and then immediately poured some water into his mouth. A little bit of water spilled out from the corner of his lips but she was rewarded with the sound of him gulping and giving a small cough.

“Okay.” He said and Nunnally laid his head back down.

She replaced the bottle cap back to its place and returned the bottle to the table.

She used her hand to check his fever and watched as Suzaku took in deep raspy breaths, as if he was trying to meditate.

He was still hot to the touch and Nunnally knew that if the fever didn’t go down she would have to get the doctor.

“Nunnally?” Suzaku called out, his hazy eyes looking for her.

“I’m right here.” She said with a small smile and leaned onto the bed so Suzaku could see her better. His eyes landed on her and relief shown from them. “Don’t… go…” he mumbled out.

“Go? Where would I go?” She asked.

“To Euphy…” He said quietly.

Nunnally’s heart sunk as she figured out what kind of nightmare he must have been having.

“I’m not going anywhere, Suzaku.” She ran her hand through his hair again. “I promise.”

Suzaku closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the feeling of her hand on his forehead. When he opened them again they were a little less hazy but much more tired.

“I can’t… loose you… again.” He mumbled out and gingerly touched her cheek with his knuckles. “When we… lost you… our world died… I lost Euphy but… still had you… then I thought… I had k-”

“Suzaku, It’s alright.” Nunnally gently cut him off. She knew the fever was getting to him but she couldn’t let him focus on the bad things. “I’m staying right here.” She leaned forward, using her arms to prop herself up, and kissed his forehead.

As she leaned back Suzaku touch the spot she kissed, his eyes droopy and tired.

It seemed to take him a moment to process what happened but then he gave her a small smile.

“May I… give one in… return?” he asked as he seemed to have a hard time keeping his eyes open.

“Of course.” Nunnally smiled and leaned forward again, expecting him to kiss her cheek or forehead.

He reached up and gently held her face between his still trembling hands and lifted his head up.

For the briefest of moments His lips met hers.

Nunnally’s eyes widened at the feeling of Suzaku’s warmth and continued to stare wide-eyed at him as he lay back down.

His gaze was still hazy and glazed over but now a small grin graced his face. His thumbs caressed Nunnally’s blushing cheeks.

“I won’t… loose you again… Nunnally…” he eyes dropped closed and his hands retreated, his left arm draped across his chest, his right arm alongside his body.

He opened his eyes once more.

“I’ll… al…ways… pro…tect… you…” he declared as sleep over took him.

Nunnally, her cheeks flushed red, sat back down in her wheelchair and buried her face in her hands. She had no idea how to process what just happened but…

She moved her right hand down and touched her lips.

She did know… that she didn’t dislike it.

Still though, she was incredibly thankful no one had seen what just happened.

* * *

Suzaku opened his eyes and looked around the room. It was morning again, which meant he’d been bedridden for more then twenty-four hours.

However…

Suzaku sat up and placed a hand on his head. He had a small headache and couldn’t remember anything after drinking the ginger tea. It was a hazy muted blur of sound and color.

But he got the distinct impression he did something he shouldn’t have.

“Suzaku?” Nunnally called as Sayoko pushed her wheelchair into his room. “Your awake!” She cheered when she saw him sitting up.

“How are you feeling, Suzaku-sama?”

“Better.” He replied with his still raspy and scratchy voice. “But I still feel sick. My head is killing me.”

“Well, you’re fever did get dangerously high yesterday.” Nunnally said as her wheelchair chair was placed by Suzaku’s bedside. “I wouldn’t be surprised if it takes another day or two for the fever to break.” She grabbed a thermometer from the table and handed it to him. “Turn it on, then place it under your tongue. Don’t take it out until it beeps twice.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Suzaku did as instructed.

“I’ll be right back with some breakfast for everyone.” Sayoko gave a small bow and left the room.

“It’ll probably be the left over Okayu.” Nunnally mused and Suzaku hum in agreement.

The thermometer beep twice and he pulled it out but before he could look at it Nunnally swiped it from his hand.

“Oh, thank goodness.” She sighed in relief. “It has gone down.”

“But it’s still there?” Suzaku asked.

“Yes but as long as we stay on top of your medicine it shouldn’t go back up again.” She said cheerfully but with well-hidden guilt.

“Nunnally?” He asked.

“Yes?” She looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

“Did,” he hesitated. “Did something… happen yesterday?” He asked.

Nunnally’s face stiffened ever so slightly and her face began to blush a little.

“Why do you ask?” She smiled cheerfully again and he recognized it as her ‘I’m hiding something’ smile.

“I don’t remember anything after I drank the tea.” He admitted. “I… think I might have woken up again but I’m not sure.”

Nunnally stared at him for a long moment. A very ‘to long’ kind of moment and a bit of dread began to settle in.

“Nunnally?” He called her in worry. “Did something happen? Did I do or say something I shouldn’t have?”

Slowly she shook her head and then smiled in relief.

“You didn’t do or say anything bad.” She gave him a guilty look. “I forgot to give you your medicine on time so your fever worsened and you had a nightmare but that’s it.”

“Really?” He asked, not quite believing she was had told him everything.

“Really!” She smiled her ‘I’m hiding something’ smile again and Suzaku knew there was more to the story.

But Nunnally had decided not to tell him everything and once she made up her mind on something she was as stubborn as him and Lelouch.

“If you say so,” he mumbled wearily.

“Breakfast is ready.” Sayoko said as she walked into the room, fallowed by Shirley.

“Shirley?” Suzaku exclaimed in shock. “Why?” He began but was cut off by the sound from the young lady’s cell phone.

“I asked her to check up on you.” Lelouch’s voice held a bit of a laugh.

“Lelouch!” Suzaku’s face lit up at the sound of his friend’s voice. “Where are you now?”

“Somewhere in Europia.” He answered. “Our car broke down on a hill and we ended up far off our initial path but thankfully we’re on a main road.”

“Wow…” Suzaku responded. “You’re luck still sucks.”

“Suzaku!” Both Nunnally and Shirley scolded.

Suzaku laughed as Sayoko placed a tray of food on his lap.

Once he had calmed down he, Nunnally, Shirley, Lelouch, and C.C. Spent the rest of the morning talking and catching up.

Suzaku was sure something had happened, that he had did or said something, but for now it was okay that he didn’t remember.

He would ether figure it out or remember it eventually.

**~Omake~**

-The day before

Shirley carefully closed the door to Suzaku’s room with a bright red blush on her face.

“I can’t believe you made me peep on them!” She whispered her complaint to the phone in her hands as she turned it back towards herself. Starring back at her from the video chat was Lelouch and C.C. Both of whom had somewhat triumphant smiles on their faces.

“I wasn’t about to miss the unexpected reemergence of one of my discarded plans.” Lelouch replied dryly.

“What?” Shirley Asked in shock. “Don’t tell me you were planning on playing matchmaker with Suzaku and Nunnally?”

“Initially? Yes, I was, but that plan fell apart before I could implement it.”

“But in the end you still got your wish.” C.C. Hummed with a smile.

“But it took a fever for it to happen.” Lelouch groaned as Sayoko ushered Shirley back towards the living room. “And I bet you anything he won’t remember it tomorrow.”

“High fevers tend to do that.” Sayoko replied.

“You’ll keep me updated on any knew development, Sayoko-san?” Lelouch inquired.

“Lulu!” Shirley scolded.

“Yes, of course.” Sayoko responded with a smile.

“Not you to Miss Sayoko!” Shirley gave the maid a look of disbelief.

Sayoko gave a small chuckle as Shirley sat down on the couch and continued to chat, and scold, Lelouch and C.C..

**Author's Note:**

> why Nunnally? 
> 
> Nunnally and Suzaku have always been close, even when he hated Lelouch he still tried to take good care of Nunnally. as Children he was even willing to enter into a politically arranged marriage with her to save her from having to be married to his Father and Lelouch himself was seriously contemplating setting them up together. i'm sure there some more moments that i can't remember but these were the ones i remember the most.
> 
> thank you for reading and let me know if you see any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors. i will eventually get around to fixing them.


End file.
